nekcimenijfandomcom-20200214-history
The MDNE Tore
N''ot to be confused with Medoner's tour of the same name.'' The MDNE Tore is the seventh episode of the first season of The Nekci Menij Show. It is set at the first night of Medoner's concert tour of the same name and features two performances, as well as the first appearance of Lona Delery. This episode has been viewed more than 150,000 times on YouTube as of February 2017. Plot The Haus Of Gags has become The Haus Of MDNE for one night only, as Medoner uses the venue for the start of her MDNE Tore, which is also the launch concert for the repackaged deluxe version of the album. Ladey Gags, Rhenna, Bayonse and Adole are in the audience, dressed in Medoner merchandise. With her 1990 single Vogue playing in the background, Medoner descends on to the stage and welcomes her 'little medonsters'. She promptly begins the first track in her set, Gorl Gon Waild. Rhenna takes a pic of the flop quens on her camera phone. Adole asks her not to put it on Anstagrim, but just seconds later it's already recieved 20,000 hashtags. Bayonse snipes that being in a pic with her will only boost her popularity, and Adole launches a rant against her. Xtine joins the group and begins shading them. As they all trade insults, Adole says that her depressing songwriting is unmatched. At this point, Lona Delery enters the fray, but neither of the five know who she is. After introducing herself, saying she's about to blow up worldwide, Adole and Xtine ruthlessly put her in her place. Angry that no-one's noticing her performances, Medoner refocuses the attention to her and begins performing her new single I Dnt Giv A (Pert 2), during which Nekci takes to the stage to perform her guest rap. After the show, Medoner meets everyone outside and is pleased to see that they've all bought copies of MDNE. Rhenna says they were being given out for free, and as Medoner discovers Nekci is responsible for this, Gags points out that the nominations for the Flop Music Awards have been released. All of the flop stars rush off to find out if they're up for a gong, except Xtine, who's left behind alone with copies of MDNE strewn across the floor. Extras At the end of the episode, Nekci appears on her own to announce that viewers will be able to vote for who wins the Quen Flop award at the FMAs. Real life references *MDNA Tour *Madonna Celebration shirt. *MDNA *Haus of Gags *Madonna - MDNA. *Girl Gone Wild *Rihanna's overuse of hashtags on instagram. *Xtina's fans - Fighters. *Born To Die *21 *Lana's lyrics are quoted on tumblr *Video Games *Film with Cher - Burlesque *Listen from Dreamgirls *Madonna lyp-synching sometimes. *I Don't Give A *Gaga accused of copying Madonna *FMAs - a sort of parody of VMAs Quotes *"Let me jus set am shocked at the depfs we hav snk 2 jus to get owt of sein ketys film" - ''Ladey Gags as the flop quens arrive at the MDNE Tore'' *"U herd nekci, off u fuck" - ''Medoner affectionately bids farewell to her stans at the end of the concert'' External Links *The Nekci Menij Show - Episode 7 - The MDNE Tore on YouTube Category:Episodes